Daughters of Victory and the Heart of Poseidon
by Penelope Anne Neptune
Summary: Bekalynn and Brooklynn, twins of Nike, are given the quest to find Amphitrite's stolen necklace. With Maryanne's help, will they be able to find it before it's too late? Pairings: Jake Mason/OC; Percabeth; Thalico; Peneton (From Soulmates)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Daughters of Victory and the Heart of Poseidon

Summary: Bekalynn and Brooklynn Smet are twin daughters of Nike who have been given the quest of finding Amphitrite's stolen necklace. With the aid of Maryanne Kolenda, will they be able to find the goddess' necklace before it falls into the wrong hands?

Pairings: Jake Mason/OC; Percabeth; Thalico; Peneton (from my other Percy Jackson story Soulmates)

A/N: The sports references in the fanfic are incorrect and I know that. Please just go along with it. I know nothing about sports XP

And for your information, I added some details to the first three chapters so if you have already read the first three chapters prior to my changes, then you **don't** have to re-read them. But if you are reading this for the first time, then you have to read the first three chapters. :P

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One:<span>

_Benjamin Smet_

(Sixteen years ago) It was the bottom of the last inning and I was up to bat. The bases were loaded with two outs. The score was eleven to nine. I was the star pitcher for the Minnesota Twins and the pressure of the game was all on me. I stepped up to the plate and readied myself to make that ball soar. I could tell that the pitcher was going to throw a curve ball by the way he was standing. When he threw the ball, it connected with my bat with a loud CRACK! I ran as fast as I could. First base. Second base. Third base. Home! I had won the game. We had won the World Series!

The whole team and coaches ran out and threw me on their shoulders. After we celebrated at the bar not far from the stadium, I had a very beautiful young woman come up to me. She had the shiniest blonde hair I had ever seen that it could have been called gold in color and she had golden eyes. The woman had ivory skin that looked fragile to the touch. We started talking and she turned out to be a huge fan of the Minnesota Twins. Things progressed from there. I didn't expect for this woman to have as much as an effect on me as she would.

(Present Day) Because of that day, I have two beautiful twin daughters named Bekalynn and Brooklynn Smet. They are unlike most girls their age though. They are demigods and their mother is Nike, the Greek goddess of victory.

_Bekalynn Smet_

My twin sister, Brooklynn, and I were on the same floor hockey team in gym class. We were always on the same team. As usual, Brooklynn was the center and I was the goalie. Together, we were unstoppable. Most people say we inherited the sporty gene from our father, a retired Minnesota Twins pitcher, but he claims we got it from somewhere else.

Anyway, we were facing a good team and the ball was headed toward me. I was prepared to block it and my sister was chasing the ball. Somehow, I knew exactly where it was headed and I put my body in that exact spot. The ball hit my stomach and bounced back towards my sister. Brooklynn scored several more times. It was 7-0 by the end of the game.

The other team grumbled, "Of course they won."

The thing with Brooklynn and I is that when it comes to sports, we _always_ win. Nobody knows why this is but it's the way it is. Our gym teachers nag at us, saying that we should join a sport but we never do. We honestly hate sports and consider them more or less a waste of time.

"Bek!" Brooklynn hollered at me.

"Yes, Brook?"

"Don't you think it's time that we ask Dad who Mom is/was? I mean, we're now 15 and have no idea who she is…"

"Yeah. We probably should. We'll ask him at supper."

Honestly, I didn't know if I could wait that long to find out. Dad always told us that she had disappeared. That's all we know about her.

That was a lie. Dad also told us her name, Nikole Best, and that Brooklynn and I look a lot like her.

I can't wait to find out more.

_Thief_

The hard part about stealing Amphitrite's necklace was getting into Poseidon's palace and honestly, that was easy. Finding Poseidon's and Amphitrite's bedroom was even easier. I just had to find the center of the palace and ta-da! There it was.

I quietly moved over to the bed to Amphitrite. They were both sleeping, thank the gods.

I used an unfastening charm to undo the clasp without touching it and slipped it into my pocket. She laid there completely undisturbed.

I quickly, but quietly got out of there and back up to the surface. I took the necklace out of my pocket and put it on my own neck and used my sweatshirt to cover it up. Almost immediately, I felt power surge through my body. I felt invincible.

Gods, I could get drunk off of this power.

_Bekalynn_

When we got home from school, Dad was home making his signature dish; grilled pork chop sandwiches, grilled potatoes and green beans. It's the best meal ever invented. The pork is _so _tender and juicy, the potatoes are perfect and the green beans are done right.

Brooklynn and I were anxious to dig in.

I pulled a lemonade out of the fridge and Brooklynn grabbed a Mountain Dew.

"Bek! Can you bring me a couple of plates?" Dad hollered at me.

"Coming right up!" I yelled back and grabbed two plates for him.

Dad set them on the un-used burner of the grill and began putting the done pork chops on one plate and the potatoes (they are wrapped in aluminum foil and sliced) on the other.

"Taste check the beans, will ya?" Dad asked.

"Yes, sir!"

I went to the stove and poked a green bean with a fork and ate it. It was wonderful. I shut the burner off and drained most of the juice out, like Dad always does. Brooklynn set the table and Dad placed the food on the table. I brought the green beans over and we all dug in.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review! Let me know what you think so far!

-Penelope


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

_Amphitrite_

I awoke the next morning feeling quite odd… I changed from my night gown to my favorite sea green dress. I took my hair out of its bun and let my hair loose. My hair floated all around me.

It wasn't until I looked in the mirror that I realized why I felt so different.

My necklace that Poseidon gave me after Triton was born was gone.

This necklace (called the Heart of Poseidon) held my powers.

I was powerless.

_Bekalynn_

I woke up early the next morning, knowing fully well that I was lucky to have gotten only a few hours of sleep. That didn't seem to bother me at all though. I was still really excited from the previous night.

(Flashback) After we all had our plates made and ate a few bites of the amazing food, Brooklynn asked, "Dad, what was Mom like?"

He took a moment to answer but he eventually said, "Your mother was the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen in my life. You both look exactly like her and since she disappeared, I haven't been with another woman and I don't think I ever will be. She was an amazing woman and had a huge impact on my life. And I know that if she were here now, she'd be proud of you both."

I asked, "How did you two meet?"

"It was after I had hit a homerun for the Twins and we were celebrating at Dan's Pub. Your mom walked in wearing my number. It was her gold hair that caught my eye first. When I got closer to her, her golden eyes were mesmerizing to me. We started talking and she said she was my number one fan and it went from there. We never got married but we had you two. Then after you both were only four months old, I came home one day and found that she had disappeared."

"Didn't you report her missing?" Brooklynn asked.

"Of course. I gave the cops her name, Nikole Best, and they said that name didn't exist."

"Wait…what?!" Brooklynn and I both exclaimed, looking absolutely confused.

"That's what I thought too. Then one night, a few years later, Nikole reappeared to me and woke me up. To this day, I can remember every word she said to me. 'Benjamin, I am not who you think I am. I am Nike, the Greek goddess of victory. Our daughters are demigods. Once they reach thirteen, they will be able to use their powers. That's when you need to send them to New York to Camp Half Blood, a demigod's safe haven. No harm can come to them there. Zeus is only allowing me this one visit so if you have anything you are doubting, ask away.' I didn't have anything to ask her because I completely understood it all and knew what I had to do. I wrapped my arms around her one last time before she had to leave. Then she gave me some strange gold coins and said, 'If you ever think of anything, throw this into a rainbow and say O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Use them wisely, Benjamin.' Then she left."

Both of us were in utter shock. We were DEMIGODS! That was so amazing! No wonder we won at everything. That power comes from our mother. (End flashback)

Honestly, both Brooklynn and I couldn't believe it. I mean, how often to kids our age get told that they are demigods?

And just when we thought we weren't anything special, we turned out to be half god.

_Annabeth_

When I woke up in the Athena cabin, I had a note lying on my desk. I stumbled to it, still trying to wake up, and opened it. It was from Percy.

_Dearest Annabeth,_

_Dad wants me to visit him and Amphitrite. I will be back soon so don't worry about me. I will probably be back in about a week. IM me if you need anything._

_-Love, Percy_

I set the note back down and took a shower. I was always the first one awake so there wasn't a wait for the shower. The water was soothing to me because it reminded me of Percy. He always smelled like the ocean and I have come to find that scent very relaxing.

After my shower, I got ready for the day, which included mainly training.

Now that I am an adult, I usually help the other instructors train the younger demigods.

There was a knock at my door and I opened it to see Chiron standing there.

"Annabeth, where's Percy?" Chiron questioned

I grabbed the note and gave it to him. He quickly read it and said, "Alas, Poseidon always needs Percy…especially when I need him."

"What do you need him for?"

"There's a new Poseidon demigod here. I can't answer her questions."

"I can try. I've been with Percy for awhile now."

"Alright. She's in the Big House."

I followed Chiron to the Big House and sure enough, there she was. Sitting on the couch, waiting.

She looked at me confused, "I thought Percy was a boy name…"

Chiron said, "It is but as it turns out, Poseidon needed Percy for something so this is his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Annabeth, this is Maryanne Kolenda."

Chiron left us alone and I said, "Chiron tells me that you have questions."

"Yes, I do."

"You can ask me. I will try my hardest to answer them."

"Is being a demigod a bad thing?"

"Of course not."

She sighed and then added, "Well it destroyed my life."

"How?"

"I summoned a hurricane by accident when I was angry at my brother and that hurricane destroyed everything except for me. Why did that happen?"

"Sometimes, we can't control our powers. Our powers are connected with our emotions. I know that when Percy gets mad, he tends to create a massive flood without even realizing it. Maybe when you're angry, it ties in with hurricanes, which is a bad thing. Percy can help you control it. When he gets back, I'll introduce him to you."

* * *

><p>AN: Please, please, please review!

-With Love, Penelope


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ah and here is Chapter Three of this fanfic : ) enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

_Harmony LaCoste_

I walked through the night by myself, using the moon as my guide.

I'm Harmony LaCoste. I am 17 years old and a mixblood. My parents were demigods. My father was the son of Poseidon and my mother was a daughter of an Aphrodite and Hecate demigod. I've never met my godly grandparents but my parents say that they are great. Although, I'm pretty sure that they don't know I even exist. My parents trained me to be a powerful fighter and now I'm out alone trying to find Camp Half Blood in New York somewhere. My parents were killed shortly after I left.

There's one problem though. I am handicapped.

I'm blind.

The only things that I can see are moving shadows and light, which is why it will be hard for me to find the camp.

_Amphitrite_

I looked everywhere for that necklace with no luck. Triton and I looked together, searching this palace up and down and all around. If we can't find my necklace anytime soon, it could potentially be the end of the world as we know it.

Finally, I went to Poseidon in his throne room.

"Poseidon?"

"Yes, darling?"

"You know that necklace you gave me eons ago?"

"Yes."

"Well I think it was stolen from me while we were sleeping."

He bolted straight up and exclaimed, "What?! How?"

"I don't know. Only you, Triton and I can cross the threshold. Also, your other children can cross as well."

"Are you trying to say that Percy stole it?"

"No. I think he's the only demigod child I actually like of yours."

"Well he didn't! I know it!"

"PERCEUS JACKSON!" I exclaimed.

Percy swam in, bowed and asked, "Yes, Lady Amphitrite?"

"Do you know what happened to my necklace?"

"The Heart of Poseidon? No I don't."

I sighed and said to Poseidon, "Send Nike an Iris Message. She will know what to do. She always does."

Poseidon nodded and sent an Iris Message to Nike.

I turned to Triton and said, "We've checked every single room, correct?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Percy, are you sure you haven't seen my necklace?"

"Not since yesterday when you were wearing it, Lady Amphitrite."

"Okay." I answered with a disappointed look on my face and sank into my throne.

When Poseidon finally returned, he seemed in a better mood than he left.

"She said that she would take care of it." Poseidon said.

I nodded, relieved.

If that necklace falls into the wrong hands, we are all doomed.

_Brooklynn_

Due to Bekalynn and I being demigods, Dad told us that we couldn't attend school anymore and that we needed to go to Camp Half Blood as soon as possible. He didn't say why but we both knew that it was important that we left and the sooner we could, the better for us.

Dad gave us each $2,000 for whatever we should need, food, hotel stays, and everything else. He advised us to not fly because he didn't want to risk Zeus' anger.

Bekalynn and I mapped out our route, carefully, trying to make it as least miles as possible. We decided that we would want a couple weapons just in case we ran into any monsters along the way. We grabbed a couple of baseball bats and a couple of hammers. It wasn't much to go off of but it's better than nothing.

Being a demigod is harder than it sounds. We obviously have to tell our friends some kind of a story to cover up the truth. Bekalynn and I are not looking forward to that conversation at all. We'll just have to leave it up to Dad. He informed us that as far as everyone else was concerned, we went to a boarding school.

Bekalynn and I packed our bags and threw them in our cars. We would travel in separate cars, not far behind the other but far enough, just in case monsters attacked us. If monsters did attack us, we would be spread out so it wouldn't be a mob after us. Dad said that we probably won't attract a whole lot of monsters but rather safe than sorry.

After packing our cars, we went back inside and said a quick goodbye to Dad. It was quite emotional because we didn't know when or if we would see each other again.

Then, off we went to New York, our first excursion without Dad.

* * *

><p>AN: Please tell me what you think! I'll name a character after you!

-Love, Penelope


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well now that those minor changes are done, here's the next chapter.

And I apologize for not updating for so long. I have been busy with Wolverine's Shadow (X-Men) and now that that's coming to a close here soon, I have been working on this one.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four:<p>

_Bekalynn_

We drove for hours and hours, only stopping a few times at rest stops to use the restroom and sleep before driving more again. It took a couple of days before any monsters found us. We came across a Cyclops while we were at a rest stop in Cleveland, Ohio. Fortunately, that Cyclops was a dumb one and was easy for us to defeat.

Brooklynn distracted it while I quickly came up with a makeshift plan.

She took it near to the rest stop building while I climbed the building as fast as I possibly could. I had my hammer in my hand and came up behind the Cyclops. I clonked it on the back of the head and it turned around and stared at me with its hideous eye. I took the claw part of the hammer and hit it in the eye. Brooklynn and I watched it turn into dust. I looked at my hammer and was amazed that it was clean, not covered in Cyclops eye guts.

I climbed back down the building and Brooklynn and I took shifts sleeping while the other one refreshed herself before driving the rest of the way to Camp Half Blood.

_Percy_

Dad let me go and I was on my way back to Camp Half Blood and back to my Annabeth. It was then in downtown New York that I found a young woman who I guessed was blind. She had the typical blind person walking stick somewhat in front of her. I decided to help her, despite my better judgement.

"Ma'am, can I help you find somewhere?" I asked her.

I didn't expect her to swing her walking stick at me.

Her and I had a fight right there in downtown New York.

After the swinging walking sticks, and me swinging punches, her sunglasses came off. She had the same color eyes as me.

"Are you a daughter of Poseidon?" I asked her.

"Granddaughter."

"Are you looking for Camp Half Blood?"

She stopped and said, "Yes. Where are my sunglasses?"

I handed them to her and said, "I am headed there myself. I can take you there."

She smiled for a moment and said, "Thank you."

_Annabeth_

I was the first to see Percy cross the threshold of the camp. Next to him was a girl with straight blonde hair and a walking stick. I assumed she was blind.

"Annabeth!" Percy called out, waving his hand around like an idiot.

I went over to him and hugged him. "Who is she?"

The girl looked in my general direction and said, "Harmony LaCoste. Mixblood. Poseidon, Hecate and Aphrodite. Who are you?"

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

She lightly smiled and took off towards camp.

I didn't trust her.

_Bekalynn_

We stumbled upon the Camp Half Blood entrance a week later. We had crashed our cars into the minotaur that we came across and just left the minotaur inbetween our two cars and walked to camp. We came up to the tree that Dad had told us about and there was a golden blanket hanging in it along with a dragon looking thing curled up at the base of the tree. I nearly jumped at the sight of a man with thousands of eyes all over his body. There was a blonde girl standing next to him.

The girl smiled at us and urged us to come to her.

"My name is Annabeth Chase. I am the daughter of Athena. Are you Bekalynn and Brooklynn Smet?"

Brooklynn and I nodded and Annabeth answered, "Wonderful. Chiron wishes to see you immeadiatly. Follow me."

We followed her down to the large house in the middle of everything.

A man in a wheelchair met us at the door and wheeled toward us. He stood out of his wheelchair, which surprised me and he turned out to be a centaur.

"Hello. I am Chiron. I knew you two would come. Follow me to your mother's cabin."

We followed him and Annabeth and they pointed out all the cabins to us. Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, Hepheastus, Athena, Hermes and Dionysus were all in a U shape. Around those cabins were the minor gods. Our mother's was easy to spot. It was made of gold with a trophey above the door.

Annabeth stated, "There are no other kids of Nike, so you two are the first demigods to live in this cabin."

Annabeth opened the door and even everything inside was made of gold. It was beautiful.

"If you girls need anything, you can ask either me or Annabeth." Chiron said to us.

Both of us smiled and I said, "Well all our things are in our cars about a mile out. Is there any way we could get those?"

Annabeth and Chiron stood there for a moment before Annabeth whispered something to Chiron.

"That would work." Chiron said to Annabeth.

Annabeth smiled and said to us, "How do you feel about flying?"

_Percy Jackson_

Annabeth came into the stables where I was having a mental conversation with Blackjack and feeding him donuts. Behind her were two girls who looked to be twins with gold hair and gold eyes.

"Is he feeding the pegasus donuts?" one of the girls asked Annabeth.

She nodded and said, "It's really best to not ask."

The girl nodded and Annabeth turned to me and said, "Percy, could you fly these two girls to their cars a mile out to grab their things?"

"Sure thing, dear." I answered and went up to Annabeth and asked, "What are your names?"

The one on the right said, "I'm Bekalynn Smet and this is Brooklynn Smet. We are the twin daughters of Nike."

I nodded and asked Annabeth, "How will we bring their things back here?"

Annabeth smiled that smile that I knew meant she had an idea and it was a dangerous one. She pointed to the chariot in the corner and I smiled at her.

_Boss, is that a good idea?_

_Probably not, but are you going to tell that to the daughter of Athena?_

_No, sir._

I smiled at Blackjack's comment and told him to hook himself up to the chariot.

Annabeth threw some chains into the chariot and said, "You'll need these to secure their things."

"Good thinking."

"Always, Seaweed Brain."

"Alright, Bekalynn and Brooklynn, you will ride Seafoam here and I will ride Blackjack."

Seafoam was an all white pegasus that absolutly loves the water, which is why I had named her Seafoam.

They nodded and climbed onto Seafoam.

_Seafoam, behave. Do not go to any water. This is the girls' first flight._

_Will do!_

Seafoam walked out of the stables and flew into the air and Blackjack followed her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I decided to be nice to y'all and post this chapter as well. I will be posting them as I type them. Promise :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Five:<p>

_Maryanne Kolenda_

When the infamous Percy Jackson returned, Annabeth took me to meet him, as promised. I was actually expecting somebody who looked like they were on steroids. In the same breath, I was glad that Percy didn't look like that. He looked like he had some muscle, but barely any.

"You're a daughter of Poseidon?" Percy asked me.

I nodded.

"Then that would make you my half sister." Percy said with a smile

I smiled back and he asked me my name.

"Maryanne Kolenda."

"You don't talk much, do you?"

I shook my head and he said, "Well that will change eventually. Trust me."

_Bekalynn Smet_

When we returned, Brooklynn and I drove our cars back. We discovered that they still ran so Percy suggested that we talk to Leo Valdez, a son of Hephaestus, about fixing the body damage. We parked our cars just outside the boundary line and went down the hill. After we moved all of things to our cabin, Chiron had called us to the Big House.

"Yes, Chiron?" I asked.

"You have a visitor."

That was when I noticed the woman in the room. She had gold hair like us and when she turned, I saw her gold eyes. I knew that she was our mother.

"M-Mom?"

"Hello, Bekalynn and Brooklynn."

I bit back the urge to run to her and hug her. I was surprised when she came to us and hugged us for a brief second.

"Why are you here?" Brooklynn asked almost cold heartedly. She never really did forgive mom for leaving us all those years ago, even though she had to.

"I have a quest for you two. From Poseidon and Amphitrite. Someone broke into their underwater home and stole Amphitrite's necklace, the Heart of Poseidon, which contains her powers. If that necklace falls into the wrong hands, it could be the end of the human race as we know it. You have to find that necklace. You will need to take a child of Poseidon with you. I know you two can do it. I have been watching over you and I have full faith in you both." Nike said with a smile.

I smiled back at her and Brooklynn nodded. Nike walked out the front door and she disappeared in a golden light.

"Is Percy the only child of Poseidon?" Brooklynn asked Chiron.

"No. Maryanne Kolenda arrived here last week. She's probably in the Poseidon cabin."

"Thank you, Chiron."

"You know, in all the years that I have been training demigods, you two are the only children of Nike that look like her. Including her hair and eyes."

_Maryanne Kolenda_

There was a knock at the Poseidon cabin door and I was puzzled as to who it could be. Annabeth was the only visitor we had and she usually just walked in. I approached the door and opened it. There stood two girls with gold hair and eyes. I stared at them blankly.

"Are you Maryanne Kolenda?" the one on the right asked.

I nodded and she said, "I'm Bekalynn Smet and this is my twin sister Brooklynn. We are the twin daughters of Nike. Would you like to go on a quest with us?"

"Me?" I asked, unsure if this was real or not.

"Yes. Our mother said we needed a child of Poseidon and frankly, we'd highly prefer you over Percy."

From behind me Percy yelled, "Hey! I heard that!"

Brooklynn laughed lightly and Bekalynn yelled, "Sorry, but it's true!"

Percy scoffed and Brooklynn asked me, "So are you in?"

I smiled and nodded.

Bekalynn asked, "Do you talk a lot?"

I shook my head and Brooklynn said, "Hang out with Bekalynn long enough and that will change, believe me."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, sis, but you are a loud mouth."

_Jake Mason_

When Leo was finished talking to the two girls with the gold hair and eyes, I hollared at him.

"Leo!"

"Wassup?"

"Who's that girl?"

"Dude, which one?"

"The one with the gold hair on the right."

"That's one of the Nike twins. Why?"

"Oh nothing."

Leo looked at me in disbelief and said, "Come on, Jake. Tell me."

"Okay, okay. So she's kind of hot."

"Kind of? Dude! She is!"

I laughed at Leo and playfully punched his arm.

"So, Jake, when you gonna go after her?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, so if I neglected to tell you readers, I will be including some of my created characters from my other Percy Jackson fanfic, Soulmates. I will try to remember to put a little bit of information to remind you guys of who they are. And my pairings' kids (the mixbloods) will not be included, so I guess this series takes place between Soulmates and Death by Prophecy.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six:<p>

_Bekalynn Smet_

"So, Chiron, what do we do?" I asked.

"Well you three need to decide how you are going to go about this. There is no prophecy, so we don't know what to expect."

Maryanne said, "So we should go to Dad's palace?"

"Precisely."

Maryanne looked down at her hands nervously and I asked her, "What's wrong?"

"Amphitrite hates all the children of Poseidon."

Brooklynn and I said in unison, "Oh…"

Maryanne nodded and Chiron said, "I will leave you three here to figure things out."

Chiron left and Brooklynn was the first to speak, "So I am thinking that our first move should be to visit Poseidon, Triton and Amphitrite. Maybe we can get some information out of them."

"That would be smart, if we could breathe underwater!" I exclaimed.

"Percy told me that with my being the daughter of Poseidon, I can create a bubble around us to allow us to breathe underwater."

"Really? That's awesome!"

Maryanne smiled in agreement and Brooklynn said, "So it's settled? We visit Poseidon's Palace first and go from there?"

Maryanne and I nodded and I said, "Could we talk to Lou Ellen about making us some kind of potion or something for gills?"

"I'll go talk to her." Brooklynn stated.

_Brooklynn Smet_

After my meeting with Maryanne, Chiron and my sister, I walked to the Hecate cabin to talk with Lou Ellen about that potion. I knocked and one of the younger demigods, Milo, answered the door.

"Is Lou Ellen in?" I asked the boy.

He nodded and led me to her.

"What can I do for you, Brooklynn?" Lou Ellen asked me.

Her looks always surprised me. She looked dark but nice at the same time. Her and I get along great, in the short time that I have been here.

"I was wondering if you could make a potion for my sister, Maryanne and I."

"What kind of potion, my dear?"

"Something to allow us to breathe underwater."

"Going to visit Poseidon?"

"We have to for our quest."

"I can create that potion in my sleep. It will temporarily make you a mermaid for two days. That should be long enough to last for your trip underwater. I will need a sample of each of your blood to make it though."

"Alright. You can stop by our cabin whenever you are ready."

Lou Ellen smiled at me and said, "One dracuma."

I nodded and said, "Thank you, Lou Ellen."

_Jake Mason_

Taking Leo's advice, which was probably a mistake, I decided to talk to the Nike twin that caught my eye yesterday. I knocked on the cabin door and the twin that I spotted opened the door, with a bandage on her arm.

"Hello." She said to me

"Hi. I'm Jake Mason, son of Hepheastus. Can you step out here for a moment?"

"Sure." She stepped out and closed the door behind her.

"Um, would you like to go out sometime? With me?" I stumbled out.

She smiled and said, "You're so adorable. I will when I get back from this quest."

She ruffled my hair and I asked her, sounding like an idiot, "What's your name?"

"Bekalynn Smet." She said with a smile that was stunning.

Bekalynn then hugged me and said, "I've got to get back inside now, Jake."

I nodded and watched her as she walked back into her cabin.

_Bekalynn Smet_

Lou Ellen had just finished taking a sample of my blood when someone knocked on our door. Brooklynn wrapped my arm with some gauze and I went to answer the door while Lou Ellen took a sample of Brooklynn's blood.

It was a handsome boy with rugged looks that looked good on him. He had black hair and black eyes that sometimes glinted like a flame.

I didn't expect him to ask me on a date.

When I went back in, Lou Ellen was done with Brooklynn and getting Maryanne's sample now. I thought it was weird that Lou Ellen needed our blood to create this potion.

"Lou Ellen, why do you need our blood to make this potion?" I finally asked.

"To make sure that your body won't reject it when you drink it. When a body rejects a potion, it's…not pretty."

"What do you mean?"

"Basically, your body attacks it and then eventually, your body attacks itself and you die from the inside out. It involves so much pain that you will be unconsicious because you can't handle the pain."

"Yikes."

"When will the potion be done?" Brooklynn asked.

"Milo, Maylin and I will work on them tonight. They should be done by tomorrow late morning."

Brooklynn nodded and I said, "That gives us plenty of time to get ready to leave tomorrow then."

Lou Ellen sealed Maryanne's vial of blood and said, "We will get started on these right away."

"Thank you again, Lou Ellen."

Lou Ellen smiled a smile that sent a chill up my spine.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

_The Next Day…_

_Brooklynn Smet_

After I had everything that I needed ready to go, I grabbed a dracuma from my nightstand and went to the Hecate cabin to pick up the vials of potion. I knocked and Maylin let me in.

"Dracuma?" Lou Ellen asked me.

I handed it over and she handed me three sealed beakers with a name written on each one.

"Drink those ten minutes before going into the water. About five minutes after consuming it, step into the water so it can be successful or you could die from lack of water since you are going to become a mermaid. Think of a fish without water. As I said before, it will last for two days. If for some reason Poseidon sends you away before those two days are up, here's another potion to take once you reach the surface. It's a fast acting potion, so do NOT drink it while underwater. It immeadiatly removes your mermaid tail and you are instantly human again." Lou Ellen said and handed me three vials with our names on them.

"Thank you so much, Lou Ellen, Milo and Maylin. This helps us out a lot."

The three of them smiled and Lou Ellen said, "It's our pleasure doing business with you."

As I walked out, I saw Lou Ellen open a box and throw the dracuma into it among what I thought to be dozens of dracumas. They must have had quite the business going since their mother was Hecate.

_Bekalynn Smet_

"Brook, are we taking our cars?"

"Yes, Beka. They are still just outside of the camp boundry."

"Alright. Maryanne, you will travel with me. Do we have the air fresheners to throw our scent off?"

"Yes, Beka." Brooklynn said again, sounding like a broken record.

"Alright. Let's go then!" I exclaimed and grabbed my stuff and walked out the door.

I threw my stuff in my trunk and we put Maryanne's things in the back seat. I placed several car fresheners in the trunk and throughtout the car. We climbed into the front and off we went. Brooklynn followed a safe distance behind us.

_Percy Jackson_

I was showing Harmony around when Rachel stopped me and asked me who she was.

"Harmony LaCoste." Harmony answered.

Rachel studied her intensly and shook her head.

"Harmony, stay here for a moment." I instructed.

"Okay."

I pulled Rachel out of hearing distance and asked her, "What's wrong?"

"I don't like her."

"Why?"

"She's evil. I know it."

"She can't be. She's blind."

"The blind have enhanced senses, Percy."

"So?"

"I still don't like her. Nor do I trust her. Be careful."

With that, Rachel left.

_Okay then… _I thought to myself and walked back to Harmony to continue showing her everything as best as I could.

_Rachel Elizabeth Dare_

"Have you met that Harmony girl?" I asked Annabeth.

"Yes." Annabeth said with a scowl.

"What do you think of her?"

"I don't like her, or trust her for that matter."

"Really? I don't either. I know she's evil but you know Percy. He won't listen."

"She's got that vibe that says she's evil. Instinct told me that." Annabeth agreed.

"We have to do something."

"What can we do? No one will believe us because she's blind."

I pouted and said, "You're right. Someone has to agree with us. We just have to find them."

"Maybe the Apollo kids? One of them might have an ability similar to yours."

"We can only hope, Annabeth."

_Aisling_

It was so dark. I couldn't see anything. My eyes wouldn't open and my body wouldn't move. Then all of a sudden I was dropped on what I assumed to be the ground. I was eventually able to open my eyes again. I saw a pine tree in front of me with a golden blanket hanging on it's branches with a dragon looking thing curled up at the base of the tree and a camp down the valley.

"What kind of place is that?" I asked myself out loud.

I tried to stand up but fell down again.

"Oomph." I complained.

I heard a rustling in the tree and a girl with black hair and sky blue eyes jumped down from it.

"Name's Thalia Grace. Who are you?"

"My name is Aisling."

She held her hand out to me and I took it. She helped me up and I leaned against her, since I was still dizzy. That's when I noticed the bruises and cuts on my skin.

"Dang girl. You have been through an adventure." Thalia said to me.

"I cannot remember it though."

"You're serious?"

"Yes I am."

"Wow. You need to see Chiron immediately."

"Who is this Chiron?"

"A centaur."

I nodded and followed Thalia down the hill to the large house that sat in the middle.

_Nico di Angelo_

I watched Thalia walk down the hill with a girl with white hair to the Big House. I walked to the Big House from my cabin to find out who this girl was.

When I walked in, Thalia was in the kitchen drinking soda. I grabbed one and asked, "So who is she?"

"Aisling. That's all she remembers. She has no idea where she came from or anything."

I raised an eyebrow at her in disbelief and she said, "I'm serious! That's what she told me."

Thalia and I walked into the main room where Chiron was questioning her.

"Are you sure that you don't remember anything?" Chiron asked.

"Yes. I cannot remember a single thing, except my name."

Chiron turned to us and said, "Extreme amnesia. We will need Clovis. I only hope that he can help us."

Thalia nodded and her and I went to the Hypnos cabin to fetch Clovis.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

_Bekalynn Smet_

Nearly one week and dozens of dead monsters later, Brooklynn, Maryanne and I stood in California on the beach.

"I've never seen him before." Maryanne whispered.

"Your father?" Brooklynn asked her and Maryanne nodded her response.

"Well let us know when you're ready, okay?" I said to her in a hushed tone and placed a hand on her shoulder for support. I could only imagine what it was like to not know your father your whole life. Brooklynn and I were very close to our father. I knew first hand what it was like to grow up without a mother, and that was hard enough.

After awhile, Maryanne said, "Okay. Let's do it."

The three of us drank our potion and put the beakers back into Brooklynn's water proof hand bag where our vials of potion to make us normal again were. We walked out into the water, thankful for the weather being crappy which meant that there were next to nobody at the beach today. We walked into the water until it was up to our necks. The water was cold but I knew that soon our bodies would adjust to it with the change we were about to endure. I felt my legs fusing together and I knew that this was the moment. I looked down and I had purple scales forming on my legs. Maryanne had dark blue and Brooklynn had lime green scales. Eventually, we had became mermaids. We went under the water and discovered that the change had been a success. We could breathe and talk underwater. I couldn't help but think about how cool this was.

The three of us swam, with Maryanne leading, following her senses to the palace. We finally saw it a few minutes later.

Poesidon's palace. It was gorgeous. Words could not do the palace justice.

"It's time, Maryanne." I said to her and together we swam to the front entrance where other merfolk stood guard.

"Who are you?" the scariest of them demanded.

"Bekalynn Smet, Brooklynn Smet and Maryanne Kolenda. We are demigods here to talk to Lady Amphitrite and Lord Poseidon." Brooklynn stated, not intimidated by the merman.

He stared at us for some time before another merman came up to the door and said, "It's okay, Arion. Mother wants to see them immediately."

"As you wish, Lord Triton." Arion said, sounding defeated.

Arion opened the door and let us in. We followed Triton through the palace and into the throne room. Amphitrite and Poseidon were sitting on their thrones seemingly waiting or our arrival.

The three of us bowed and addressed the gods.

Poseidon was the first to say anything.

"The tails are a nice touch. How were you able to create artificial tails?"

"Three children of Hecate created a potion for us." Brooklynn said.

"And you, are my daughter?" Poseidon asked Maryanne.

She nodded and said, "It's nice to finally meet you, father."

He smiled a little bit and Amphitrite frowned at Poseidon which then removed the smile off of his face.

Amphitrite asked, "And you two are Nike's daughters?"

"Yes we are, Lady Amphitrite." I answered.

"Good. And I am sure you're aware of my missing necklace?"

"Yes. May I ask why the world might end now that it is missing?" I asked her.

"That necklace contains my powers. Poseidon gave it to me after Triton's birth. You must find it before whoever stole it realizes just how powerful that necklace is."

"Who is able to come into the palace?" Brooklynn questioned.

"All the gods and anyone of Poseidon's blood." Amphitrite answered, giving Poseidon a scowl. If looks could kill, Poseidon would have died right there and then. I was scared _for_ Poseidon. Amphitrite was terrifying if she really wanted to be.

"Does that include children of Neptune?" Brooklynn asked.

"Yes, but I have none as that form." Poseidon answered.

"You do have someone with Neptune blood in that form. Frank Zhang." Amphitrite corrected.

"Of course, dear. I forgot."

Brooklynn nodded and said, "The only children of yours that we know of are Percy and Maryanne."

"He has a granddaughter too. Harmony LaCoste." Trition said.

"Right. My other son from awhile ago, Horace LaCoste. That's her father." Poseidon added.

"Where is your granddaughter?"

"Camp Half Blood."

"Back to camp we go after we look around, if that's okay with you."

"Help yourselves. We just need to find that necklace." Amphitrite stated.

_Nico di Angelo_

Thalia and I entered the Hypnos cabin, knowing fully well that knocking would do no good since they were all sleeping, as usual.

We found Clovis in the second bunk and Thalia tried to wake him up. When her attempts failed, she sent a bolt of electricity through him. I was sure that if it weren't for the bed above Clovis, he would have jumped straight through the ceiling but instead he hit his head.

He looked at Thalia, still dazed from his sleep and rubbing the top of his head, and said, "You are rude."

Thalia grinned and said, "I know. Chiron wants you."

"For what?"

"To see if you can help the new comer remember who she is. Now hurry it up."

He sighed and said, "Okay, okay. I'm coming."

I swear that Clovis didn't know the meaning of the word 'hurry'.

_Piper McLean_

"Piper!" I heard Annabeth call to me.

I turned around and Annabeth was coming towards Jason and I with Rachael following her. (A/N: I decided to be a nice author and keep Jason at Camp Half Blood since I couldn't and wouldn't break Piper and Jason up. They are just too cute! ^ ^)

"What is it, Annabeth?"

"We need your help."

I gave her a questioning look and she added, "Harmony is evil and we need to prove it somehow. You're the only one that is able to help us with your charmspeak."

I thought it over for a moment and said, "I'll help you, but only because I also think Harmony is up to no good."

"Wonderful! Now, here's the plan…" Annabeth stated and told Jason and I the plan of action we were to take.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

_Aisling_

The girl, Thalia, and the other boy she was with earlier returned followed by another boy who looked like he just woke up. His hair was a mess and he was wearing just sweat pants and an old, stained top.

"Aisling, this is Clovis. He is going to try to help you remember your memories." Chiron said.

"Clovis. That name sounds familiar…." I said.

"Are you remembering something?" Chiron asked.

"I think I am. I can not place it."

Chiron nodded and said to Clovis, "Go ahead."

Clovis said to me, "I need to touch your head and when I am doing this, keep your thoughts clear, okay? That will make it easier for me to sort out what is going on in your head."

I nodded and Clovis placed each of his hands on one side of my head. I kept my thoughts clear as he instructed. A few minutes later, which felt like hours, Clovis dropped his hands and shook his head.

"What is it?" Thalia asked.

"The only thing that's in her brain is that her name is Aisling and she is royalty. Other than that, she knows absolutly nothing." Clovis answered.

Royalty? How come I did not remember being royal? Where am I a princess? Is my country in trouble due to my absence I had so many questions with no way to answer them.

"She's royal blood?" Thalia questioned.

"Yes. I can't tell you where but she subconsiously knows it."

I thought over this for some time and a name came back to me. "Milo Thatch."

All four of them turned and looked at me.

"What was that?" Chiron asked.

"Milo Thatch knows who I am. I know he does."

"Who is he?" Clovis asked.

"I-I do not know."

Thalia asked, "Chiron, do you know who she's talking about?"

Chiron shook his head and said, "I wish I did."

_Harmony LaCoste_

I sat in the Poseidon cabin, where Percy left me, and was playing with the Heart of Poesidon. It was a heavy necklace, which didn't surprise me. Dad told me it was made of genuine aquamarine and silver. It sounded beautiful. I just wonder why nobody else thought to take Amphitrite's necklace.

_It's_ your_ necklace now, my dear._ Gaea said to me

_I know, grandma. It's just hard for me to grasp. How come it was so easy to take?_

_Amphitrite, Poseidon and Triton were not expecting someone to take the Heart of Poseidon. That was your advantage._

I turned the necklace over in my hand a couple of times and thought _Thank you, grandma, for this chance._

_You're welcome my dear. You know what you have to do._

_I know._

_And what is it?_

_To kill Chiron and destroy Camp Half Blood._

_Good, my child. Now don't disappoint me._

_I won't, grandmother._

_Annabeth Chase_

That night when I left Percy's cabin, I found Harmony on the ground outside, laying down as if she was about to go to sleep.

"Harmony, you know you don't have to sleep on the ground outside, right?"

"I like it out here, in nature. It's relaxing."

"Alright, Harmony. Good night."

"Night, Annabeth."

As I was walking away, I thought I heard her talking. I thought she was talking to herself but she kept saying the word "Grandmother." Instead of heading to my cabin, I went to the Big House to talk to Chiron about it.

"Chiron, I have something unusual to tell you." I announced.

"What is it, Annabeth?"

"Harmony is sleeping on the ground outside and when I was walking away, I thought she was talking to herself but she kept saying the word grandmother."

Chiron's eyes widened and he asked me, "Are you sure that's what you heard?"

"I am one hundred percent sure."

Chiron sighed and said, "This is not good."

"What is it?"

"She might be talking to Gaea."

Mr. D popped up and yelled, "Gaea! No! We must not mention that name!"

"Dionysus, calm down."

"Calm down? That woman is EVIL. EVIL I TELL YOU!" (A/N: I am pretty sure I had too much fun with this XD I could just picture Mr. D yelling this and swinging a sword around...)

I took that as my cue to leave.

_Bekalynn Smet_

"Lady Amphitrite, do you remember anything significant from the night your necklace was stolen?" I asked her.

"No, I don't. I just remember waking up feeling different and it wasn't too shortly after that that I noticed my necklace was gone."

"We will need to speak to your guards that were watching over the palace that night." Brooklynn said.

"Arion, Tethys and Arielle were the main guards that night. I don't know who was watching the perimeter." Triton answered.

Brooklynn, Maryanne and I noddd and went to talk to the guards.

_Brooklynn Smet_

Of course the guards knew nothing. Nobody did. We had no leads except that it was most likely someone of Poseidon blood. That left Percy, Maryanne, Harmony, Frank and Harmony's dad, Horace.

We were at a loss of who it could be. We stayed the night that night and were to head back to the surface the next day. We could only hope that the theif hasn't caused too much havok.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

_Harmony LaCoste_

I knew the layout of Camp Half Blood by now and I had decided that it was time for Chiron to die.

After that, I was going to burn the Big House down and start burning the cabins and Dionysus' precious strawberry fields. Before long, this camp will be only a heap of ash.

It was all my grandmother's idea. She is the one that had contacted me, knowing fully well that I hated my godly grandparents. She told me about the Heart of Poseidon and I knew that I had to get my hands on it. She told me how to steal it and the spell I had to use to take the necklace off of Amphitrite without her knowing that I was doing so. The guards were simple to get past. I just had to swim above them, rather than through them. They never noticed my passing. Gaea acted as my eyes throughout the whole thing. I am her legs and she is my eyes. The plan was going to work. Chiron and this camp were to become ashes before long.

And I couldn't wait to begin.

_You can do this, my dear._

_I'm ready, grandmother._

_Bekalynn Smet_

We came back to the surface and drank the potion in the vials to turn ourselves back to normal. I missed my tail. It was quite cool.

"So, Maryanne, how was meeting your father for the first time?" I asked her.

"Not that bad, actually. He's everything Mom described. I just wish I could have met him without Amphitrite there. She scares me."

I laughed and said, "She scares us all."

Brooklynn, being the bossy one as always, asked, "So, sister, where do we start?"

"Camp Half Blood?"

Maryanne nodded in agreement and we got into our cars (which I was surprised were still there) and headed back to Camp.

_Chiron_

(A/N: I tried really hard on this Point of View to get Dionysus right. My apologizes if it is off. And I still have that picture of him yelling and swinging a sword around. It's quite amusing XD)

"You know that if she is siding with Gaea, she has to go!" Dionysus said.

"Dionysus, she is a _child._ And blind for that matter."

"I don't care! I want her dead. And in Eternal Punishment. NOW!"

I shook my head and said, "Dionysus, you are being unreasonable."

"Unreasonable?! We have a mixblood walking around talking to GAEA! And you're calling me UNREASONABLE?"

_Piper McLean_

"Annabeth, I don't think that will work. I know when people are using charmspeak and she is. She is Aphrodite's granddaugher. My charmspeak won't work on her."

"What does Katoptris say about her?"

"I haven't seen anything in Katoptris lately."

"Have you looked?"

"Yes." I answered, throwing in a little charmspeak so Annabeth would drop the subject.

"Okay. Then what are we going to do?"

"The daughter of Athena is asking for advice? Did the Underworld freeze over?" Racheal stated with a grin upon her face.

Annabeth threw Rachael a glare, which wiped Rachael's grin right off and turned back to me.

"I think we should just wait. At least until Bekalynn, Brooklynn and Maryanne get back. There's no use in trying to fight her without the daughters of Nike on our side."

Annabeth thought this over for a moment and said, "Alright."

_Penelope Brewer_

"Payton, where in the world are you taking me?" I asked my boyfriend.

Payton had his hands over my eyes and was guiding me somewhere. I wasn't sure where we were, but I was guessing the forest.

"You will have to wait and see, Penny."

I blindedly slapped him which took a few tries before I actually hit him and said, "Don't call me Penny."

Payton laughed and said, "Okay, Penelope."

After a few more moments of being blind, Payton finally took his hands off my eyes and I opened them. I was standing in front of Juniper's tree and Juniper and Grover were having a small picnic. I smiled at the two of them.

"Do you remember why I would pick here?" Payton asked.

"Of course. This is where Juniper led me to and where I first met you."

Payton smiled and hugged me. "And I am glad you found me, as nearly dead as I was."

"You're welcome!" Juniper yelled over.

Payton and I laughed and decided to sit down with Juniper and Grover.

_Maryanne Kolenda_

We finally made it back home. I was so ready to curl up in a ball in my bed in the Poseidon cabin and sleep for days. When I walked by, Harmony was laying on her back outside on the left side of the cabin. I noticed a heart shaped shape under her shirt. I stopped and signaled to Percy to come outside. He did and I pointed it out to him silently by making a heart shape with my hands and pointing at Harmony. He nodded, like he understood what I was trying to say. Together, we tied her up and to a tree as quickly as we could. I grabbed the necklace and took it off of her.

"_Give me back that necklace!" _Harmony said, but it wasn't her voice. I guessed it was Gaea's.

"Annabeth, can you IM Amphitrite and tell her that we found her necklace?" Percy asked.

"Of course." Annabeth ran into the Poseidon cabin while pulling a dracuma out of her pocket.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Harmony?" Percy sternly asked her.

"Gaea made me do it."

"You have free will."

Harmony had nothing to say to that.

"Percy, stay here and I will go get Chiron and Mr. D."

Percy nodded and I ran to the Big House.

"Chiron! Mr. D! We need you at the Poseidon cabin. Harmony is the one that stole Amphitrite's necklace!"

"We know." Chiron said.

_Thalia Grace_

After the incident with Harmony, Aisling started saying random things.

"Atlantis. Kida. Milo Thatch. 1914. Augustus. Auduranna. Aries, Avril. Archer. Clovis. Crystals."

"What are you saying, Aisling?"

"I remember. I finally remember who I am."

* * *

><p>AN: Ooo. What a cliff hanger. But I am sure you can figure it out XD Review?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: To the little kiddies that are reading this: there is ONE small cuss word in the first point of view. Just a forewarning.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Percy Jackson or Atlantis: the Lost Empire. Those are owned by Rick Riordan and Disney.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven:<p>

_Thalia Grace_

"Come again, Aisling?" Annabeth asked.

"I am a Princess of Atlantis."

"How in the hell is that possible? Atlantis has been underwater for eons." Brooklynn asked.

"Atlantis thrives because of our power source. It keeps us alive. Our crystals on our necks keep us alive, but if an Atlantean is away from Atlantis for too long, they die. I need to get back. Milo Thatch was the only human to find us successfully in 1914 by using the Sheperds journal, while Kida was still in power. Clovis is our royal advisor."

"That's fascinating." Chiron stated.

I didn't believe her story one bit and judging by the look on Nico's face, neither did he.

I grabbed Nico's hand and tugged him away.

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" I asked him.

"Kind of. It doesn't make sense why she now has her memory."

"I agree."

_Poseidon_

Amphitrite told me, "Poseidon, Percy and Maryanne found my necklace. It's at Camp Half Blood. Could you go get it?"

"Of course, my dear."

She smiled at me, a rare occasion, and I took off to Camp.

"Dad!" I heard Percy, Penelope, Esmeralda and Maryanne call to me.

I hugged each of my children and asked Penelope, "Where's Amphitrite's necklace?"

She handed it to me and I put it in my pocket.

When I had the twins alone, I asked them, "Penelope and Percy, would you like to spend the summer with me in my palace?"

Smiles crept on both of their faces and they said, "Yes."

I ruffled both of their hair and hugged my children again before leaving.

* * *

><p>AN: And that, my faithful readers, is the end of the first installment of the Daughters of Victory series. I will post the next story as soon as I can. It is going to be called Daughters of Victory and the Lost City. I hope to hear from all of you in the next three sequels of this one. : )

With Love,

Penelope Brewer


End file.
